Foresight isn’t 2020
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: Rated for Language, NonYaoi This is it people! I ran a little quizzy in Chapter 13 of COTA: Destined Warriors... and here is the vingette with the winnin couple! Look inside to see who!


Foresight isn't 20/20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade! But I do own Charly and Celeste.

**Author Notes:** This is the Vingette I promised in chapter 13 of Cota: Destined Warriors. You people voted! _(It has a few tiny little spoilers to the ending of CDW, but nothing too major!)_

_And the winning couple you wished to see… By a landslide I might add…_

__

_Kai/Charly_

And Now… Enjoy!

Charly stepped unto the backyard of the Deamen Manor in Tokyo. From inside noise of a party drifted, the others were celebrating a job well done. Beating Tala, getting Vega back. All seemed perfect, but it really wasn't. Not to her. Not anymore. 

She remembered the last moments of the fight, Tala looking as smug as ever, Vega by his side like an obedient little servant. That sight made her sick, how easily could her best friend have turned on her. No… not just her, she mused, on Kai too. She remembered the looming storm of ice shards. In a moment of craze, it could only have been craze; she moved right between those ice shards and Kai. Spreading her arms wide, protecting the somewhat ungrateful, and definitely undeserving Bladebreaker leader. More than ready to take the ice shards for him if it came to that.

'Mistress you know that's not true,' Celeste whispered in her mind.

'Maybe it isn't Celeste… but he's still ungrateful,' Charly replied to the phoenix.

"There you are, I'd think you'd be in there partying," a voice drifted over her muse.

'Speak of the devil,' Charly thought, "Mind your own business Kai, I don't feel like partying right now, and I'd think you'd be the last person to talk about partying," she replied, voice laced with negativity. She heard something like a chuckle coming and turned around, indeed, Kai had a rare amused expression his face. "What? I don't remember saying anything funny!" she barked.

"Your actions were enough," Kai replied.

"Since when did you get a sense of humor? Or did Dranzer's heat finally melt that cold heart of yours? Oh sorry… I forgot… you don't _have_ one!" Charly replied, folding her arms, glaring, she didn't particularly care to have a talk with him right now, or anyone else for that matter.

"It wasn't Dranzer, it was someone else," Kai countered, stressing the 'someone' part.

"Mock all you like, I don't give a damn," Charlene turned around and began to walk away.

"I know this whole fiasco with Vega and Tala rattled you, but you have to move on, Vega is back and she's alright. Frankly you're scaring the others, you're growing more distant than ever," Kai spoke, this caused Charly to stop dead.

"Then it must really be scaring you, I'm turning into your mirror reflection!" she barked, without turning back.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you're a lot kinder than I am, and I wont even bother denying that. The others need you to be the heart and soul of an efficient command team, as well as the logic and common sense," Kai retorted.

"I don't care anymore Kai!" Charly whirled around; her fists were clasped at her sides, her shoulders shaking. Kai could see tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I just don't _care_!" she added.

It was really a sad sight to see, it was the first time Kai saw Charly break down like this, sure there were a few times when she was depressed, moody, and plain out of it, like the time she cried for Aaron, he still thought those tears were wasted on someone who did not deserve them. But nothing this severe, not once had he saw her channel her rage and lash out at people, it was the one thing Charly did not do. "You do care," he spoke softly.

"No I don't!" that was the last straw, Charly broke down, the tears slipping from her eyes in rivers, something deep in Kai's heart stirred.

"Just let it all out Charly, let the sorrow flow, you'll feel better," he almost whispered. The girl wasn't sure if it was he, or her mind, or even Celeste, she couldn't tell over the sound of her own sobs.

Kai neared and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to convey that he wasn't mocking her at the moment, that he… what did he feel, he had no idea, but it was something. It almost _hurt_ to see the girl in such bad shape.

What surprised him that the girl fell foreword, into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, her sobs quieted down but she was still ruffled.

"Kai… I'm not fit to lead! For the love of god I let my best friend be controlled by our worst enemy, how can I ever not worry about it happening again? I can't see Tak, Hikaru, or Lilly fighting against us, I couldn't… I can't see that happen, they're all my friends! I trust them with my life… and right now… I feel like… like oh I don't know… I feel sick to my stomach at the thoughts, I can't even describe them!" she spoke so quickly Kai could barely understand her, much less do something besides just let her cry it all out and stand there like a support wall.

"It's okay… I know it hurts but it'll be okay," he replied, it was lame and he knew it, but he was never in this situation before. He wondered if he should fetch Rei, he'd know how to handle this. A second later he thought against that, Tyson would be undoubtedly there, and would only make her feel worse by coming up with a list of a thousand and one questions. That actually made him mad at the thought. That something in his heart stirred again. 'I guess it's up to me…' he thought. Some part of him actually wanted to smile at that.

"You probably don't give a damn at all about what I'm saying, and you're probably rolling on the floor of your little dark world in that head of yours… laughing your butt off at how immature I'm acting right now," Charly whispered against the fabric of his shirt.

"I… give a damn Charly, you're my friend… and as much as I hate to admit it, I consider you a very close friend… maybe a sister, or… more" he replied warmly, his tone loosing it's eternal layers of ice. The girl's head was now against his chest, her ear over his heart, listening to the rhythmic beating of the thing no one ever doubted that Kai didn't have.

He stood there for about five minutes, holding her, letting her sobs quiet down, he felt her relax, the muscles in her arms became a lot less tense. However she remained attached to him, not bothering to let go. He doubted she remembered who it was whom she was hugging.

The thought of her hug stirred his heart again, and Charly noticed this by the acceleration of his beating heart. She lifted her head, straightened and looked up, she nearly gasped when she saw the expression in his chocolate eyes.

Their depths now burned with a flicker of a flame, not a cold one, very warm actually, he looked down at her in a look that only a one situation could produce. And she knew that, one too many chick flicks Takara and Hikaru insisted on watching. It was always the look the man gave when he was holding his special someone.

The realization made her bolt away from him, and he snapped out. She backed away from him, "Tell me you weren't giving me that look now… cause frankly you were scaring me," she mumbled, the tears in her eyes were gone.

"What look?" Kai asked she confused him again.

"Never mind," Charly shook it off, 'must've been wishful thinking… wait… wishful thinking… I can't want him to look… Can I?' she shook her head again, 'No… I can't be… I cant'… I can't and I will not! I will not fall in love with Kai…' she shouted at herself.

Deep down already knowing full well it was far too late. She dared look up at him and instantly regretted it, he looked almost like a lost puppy, confusion was written in his eyes, along with something more, something deep hidden, it wasn't on the surface, but yet it was there, that flame again.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" she asked. Kai didn't reply, but his eyes closed for an instant before he re-opened them, composing himself.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better," he began, trying to change the subject, she was too close to discovering the truth. The truth he has been denying himself for months now, the truth that wanted to escape so badly.

Charly made a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist again, "Thanks for your help Kai… you were right, I was being stupid, I should just move on. I never realized this, but you really are wiser than your average egoist," Charly joked.

"Foresight isn't twenty-twenty Charly… All of us lose our path sometimes," Kai continued, his heart was hammering now, and she probably knew it. He could almost hear his own heart pounding.

"It isn't twenty-twenty, in fact… I think mine needs glasses… I never saw… I never thought that… well… that I'd come to care for you as much as I do," Charly replied.

"I think I know what you mean," he replied. He didn't notice the girl blushing because she moved out of his arms and turned around.

'If only you did…' she thought. She felt her ears and cheeks burn, it was most unpleasant. She felt his arms go around her waist as he pulled her against his firm chest.

"And I think I feel the same," he added. This caused the girl's eyes to widen, she placed her hands on his, and silence settled over the two of them. Eventually she broke it.

"Kai… this is going to sound crazy… but I think I'm in love with you," she whispered.

"It is crazy… but, not as crazy as the fact that I love you back, with everything I am," he replied.

The girl turned around in his arms, "It probably would never work," she spoke.

"It will, just believe Charlene, it's this one thing that makes you so special, your unyielding beliefs… it's the thing that made me fall for you, your belief in me," he replied.

"Oh Kai… what about the others? We cant just… you know," she was stuttering, that look in his eyes, now she knew what it meant, he loved her, the realization was like a tidal wave crashing over her, a bit too much too swallow.

"They're smart… they'll figure out how it happened," Kai replied, leaning down. He stepped on her toe a little, predicting her reaction to jolt up, at that instant, he kissed her, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Charly wrapped hers around his neck, playing with his scarf and hair. They separated after a full minute of the most shocking experience of their lives. 

"I love you Kai," Charly whispered again.

"I love you too… my Amazon Queen," he replied.

The party inside continued, completely unaware of the two who were lost in their own private world.

**_~*~Fini~*~_**

Author Notes: You voted and you got it! Stay tuned for further 'Just For Fun' Sections!


End file.
